King of the Hill
by CakeCaroCake
Summary: América creó un juego donde el ganador será aquel que logre "sobrevivir" arriba de una colina el mayor tiempo posible, eliminando a los otros jugadores. ¿Quién será el primero? ¡Sexto capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me perteneden al igual que las referencias de series y videojuegos señalados :)

* * *

><p>¿Cómo fue posible que todos aceptaran la preposición del americano?<p>

Solo a él se le ocurre una idea tan estúpida como esa. Por último el fútbol o básquetbol hubiese sido una mejor idea, hasta las escondidas o las quemadas estarían a un nivel aceptable de "dignidad". Pero "el rey de la colina"… digamos que… lejos fue la peor idea planteada por el americano durante toda la reunión, y ya había propuesto ideas peores.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya basta Japón! ¡Da tu propia opinión de una vez! –Un alterado Suiza golpeaba con fuerza la mesa, indignado de que el nipón (de nuevo) aceptase todo lo que le dijiera América.<p>

-¿Eh?... Pero… Suiza-san…

El suizo se alteró aún más - ¡Arghh!... ¡Dile lo que te molesta, ya!

-Nii-san… -Liechtenstein intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano, jalándole de manera delicada la manga de su uniforme –Nii-san… no te alteres, por favor… es sólo una opinión…

-¡Pero… Liech!

-Vamos nii-san… siéntate un ratito conmigo… por favor…

Al otro lado de la mesa, un inglés y un francés discutían de manera acalorada, acerca de… quién sabe… esos dos siempre discuten por algo.

Cerca de allí, un español y uno de los italianos estaban "abrazados". Mejor dicho: el español retenía en sus brazos al otro, y este intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, gritando toda clase de insultos y malas palabras.

En la fila ocupada por los nórdicos, el ambiente era más ligero que en otras secciones, si no hubiese sido porque un cierto danés empezó a beber de su vaso de cerveza hasta quedar en "condiciones bastante limitantes" y comenzó a jugar con el cachito de cabello que sobresalía de la gorra del noruego. Este, tomó la corbata del danés y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que la piel del danés adquirió un tono azulado. Por su parte, un sueco le dio una revista a su "esposa". Era de lo más normal, si esta no hubiese sido un catálogo para novios. El islandés se ocultaba debajo de la mesa, avergonzado ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar así?

La conferencia mundial (de nuevo) se estaba convirtiendo en lo de siempre: el americano opinaba algo imbécil, alguien le refutaba, otro aceptaba a regañadientes y otro más le increpaba. Después más personas se gritaban –_quien sabe qué_- para después un alemán sobresaltarse y regañar a todos acerca de –_estas reuniones se conversan temas serios y de que no podía ocurrir que 90 minutos se dedicaran a pelear y 1 a conversar y bla,bla,bla_… Y en efecto, eso ocurrió.

Para cuando finalizó la conferencia (donde, otra vez, se llegó a ninguna solución), quedaron en la mesa el norteamericano, el inglés, un francés, el italiano menor, el chino, el ruso, el alemán y el japonés. Además, Prusia se había quedado dormido y no salió inmediatamente, al igual que el canadiense (que nadie lo notó), el español y el otro italiano. Todos agarraron sus portafolios (o lo que sea que trajeron) y se disponían a marcharse, pero las cortinas de la sala se cerraron rápidamente, dejando todo a oscuras. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicar, una pantalla blanca bajó del techo y mostró una animación.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto? –Prusia quedó encandilado por la excesiva luz de la pantalla.

-¡¿Eh, América, que cojones es esto?

-Te lo advierto, si esta pantallita resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo te las verás con Rusia, da~

-Auch... Alguien pisó mi pie…

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… Esto es algo que tienen que observar, será muy entretenido…

El video era acerca de un juego… "King of the hill"*, otro de los videojuegos del americano. Mostraban a varias figuras de diferentes colores, que peleaban por mantenerse en un montículo de arena durante un determinado tiempo. Muchos de las figuras se empujaban entre ellos para mantener el equilibrio o para mantenerse en la colina. Una voz suave narraba las "reglas".

_El objetivo del juego es mantenerse la mayor cantidad de tiempo dominando el montículo, o hasta que el marcador de tiempo llegue a 0. Puede ser una competencia tanto individual como grupal, donde valdrá tanto su habilidad y destreza física como su capacidad analítica y organizativa. __La manera de eliminar a los otros jugadores dependerá de las reglas antes previstas por el grupo, al igual del uso de armas y accesorios anexos. El terreno puede ser un simple montículo de tierra, una isla, un castillo medieval, hasta una fortaleza o un iceberg. También es posible que tengan que defender el lugar del resto del equipo…_

-Pero que juego más interesante… no es cierto mon-ami?

_Las mismas __figuritas repetían una y otra vez las "reglas" narradas. Cuando la voz pronunció –Estas son las reglas de "King of the hill" ¡Disfruten el juego!, la pantalla se apagó y regresó a su posición inexistente del techo y las cortinas se abrieron, dejando pasar los rayos del sol._

_Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala._

-¡¿Y les ha gustado? –la voz del norteamericano resonó en toda la sala.

-Alemania, Alemania, que divertido se ve… ¡juguemos, juguemos!, el italiano sujetaba la mano de su compañero, donde él (al final de tanto insistir, aceptó) –Solo un juego, tengo cosas que atender en casa.

-Neee… Romano…. ¡juguemos a eso!

-Cállate… bas.. tar…, Romano intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, producto que el español lo sujetaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar…

-Siempre digo que tus ideas son absurdas, pero al menos esta no se ve tan descabellada… -el inglés se refregaba los ojos, producto de la luz que entraba intensamente en sus ojos.

-Y por primera vez concuerdo contigo… _Que Dieu nous protège! (Que dios nos proteja)_

-Oh, America-san, que videojuego tan interesante ha creado… pero… las animaciones están algo simples, viniendo de usted…

-Esto… hermano… a-ame…

-Uhuhu~ el capitalista al parecer no tiene la cabeza totalmente llena de hamburguesas… uhuhu….

-Concuerdo contigo, Rusia, aru. Puede que esta sea la primera idea aceptable viniendo de él, aru.

-¡EL AWSOME PRUSIA NINCA SE PERDERÍA ALGO ASÍ! Hará que todos ustedes muerdan el polvo, perdedores…

-Veo que les agradó~ -internamente, América saltaba de alegría, nunca pensó que todos aceptaran "de buenas a primeras" su "invitación" (ya que si alguno no aceptaba, siempre podía iniciar una guerra o cobrar de golpe todas las deudas pendientes)

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo vamos a jugar algo así? Creo que no tenemos un espacio abierto para jugar y tampoco ando con las tenidas apropiadas, no ensuciaré mi traje de "caballero"

-Oh, pero mi querido _anglaise,_ siempre podemos jugar desnudos~

-Em… NO. –replicó el inglés, visiblemente molesto.

América atrajo la atención de todos subiéndose a la mesa y con un megáfono en la mano izquierda. –¡Atención todos!. Para que puedan disfrutar esta experiencia de juego "en vivo y en directo" tienen que venir al garaje de mi casa a las 6:00 PM. Ahí les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer. ¡Prohibido faltar! – La mesa donde estaba parado, se dividió en la mitad, donde el americano (literalmente) fue succionado, tal como una de sus películas como Batman o algunas series infantiles como "El laboratorio de Dexter"*. Probablemente llevaría esa salida de emergencia a alguna extraña guarida o algo así. De todas formas, ninguno de los países parecía especialmente preocupado por aquello. Estaban acostumbrados y si por alguna razón el americano "fallecía" llenaría de felicidad a algunos países.

Tan confundidos por las escenas antes vistas, los diez países se retiraron. Eran las 4:30 PM, quedaba una hora y media para la reunión, y tenían suficiente tiempo para cambiarse de atuendo, tomar alguna merienda y regresar. Si hubiesen sabido lo que tendrían que hacer después, se habrían preparado mejor. **Totalmente mejor**.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>

*King of the Hill: Traducido del inglés es _Rey de la colina_, pero también se le llama _Rey de la Montaña_ o _Rey del Castillo_. El objetivo principal es mantenerse en la colina o el lugar designado como "el rey de la colina", hasta que otro jugador trate de echar al actual rey del lugar. La forma más común de echar al rey es empujándolo, pero hay versiones donde se usa la fuerza bruta. Al investigar, muchas escuelas lo tienen prohibido, pero eso no evita que a menudo los videojuegos exploten esta área. (o que juegue esto con mis amigos XD).

*El laboratorio de Dexter: Serie animada creada por Genndy Tartakovsky en 1996. Su origen es norteamericano. Relata la historia de un niño-genio llamado Dexter que tiene un laboratorio propio y crea sus propios inventos, donde el resultado de estos es donde gira la mayor parte de la trama. Es mencionado aquí porque a menudo las maneras de ingresar al laboratorio las considero (personalmente hablando) poco comunes. ¿Desde cuándo llegas a un laboratorio desde un hueco de tu mesa o detrás de un estante? Creo que con esto ha quedado bastante claro.

* * *

><p>Guaaaa! Creo que esta idea se me vino cuando vi a mi hermana jugando un demo de "Fat Princess", un juego de PlayStation 3. Usualmente no me acerco a la play de mi hermanita porque si le llega a pasar algo cuando estoy cerca de ella, la ira suprema recaerá en mí y no es nada agradable. El juego es súper entretenido, tienes que rescatar tu princesa del enemigo y evitar que el enemigo rescate a su princesa, recluida en tu castillo. Para eso, tienes que hacer que esta coma las <strong>cantidades más estrafalarias<strong> de pastel, para que se ponga obesa y sea más difícil transportala. La servidumbre (donde estás tú) puede ejercer diferentes roles, desde aldeano, hasta soldados, magos, ninjas, piratas, etc. Es una animación con aspecto bastante tierno, hasta que atacas con tu personaje y cantidades considerables de sangre ensucian el terreno. Aparte de eso, me encanta. Una de las modalidades de juego es "rey de la colina", idea donde nació este fic. Es bastante obvio lo que se viene, ¿no?

No he mencionado los nombres humanos de los países porque tengo un plan maléfico para más adelante XD. Incluiré a más personajes conforme avanza la historia, todo dependerá de los reviews y la aceptación del fic. Disfruten y cometen (no comentarios abusivos por favor :D)


	2. Llegada y Caída

_**Disclaimer**_: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me perteneden al igual que las referencias de series y videojuegos señalados :)

* * *

><p>5:55 PM<p>

Faltaban cinco minutos. Una de las cualidades del inglés era su puntualidad, ni un minuto antes ni uno después. A las 6:00 PM estaría al frente del garaje, sin ningún tipo de comentarios. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo innecesario por parte del americano? Empezaba a sospechar que quizás sería su "conejillo de indias" tal como había ocurrido otras veces. Sinceramente, si el videojuego era como lo había planteado la pantalla en la conferencia, lo jugaría solo para patear traseros franceses. Y solo para eso.

Después de la conferencia tomó el té con unos scones, que guardó en un pequeño bolso de cuero con la frase "God save the Queen"*. Su vestimenta había cambiado ligeramente, del traje verde pasó a un chaleco verde sin manga con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. No quiso aceptar que tampoco era una buena tenida para jugar en terreno abierto, pero las ropas que trajo consigo eran todas formales. Además, en su bolso estaba un libro de hechicería, de bolsillo. Otras pertenencias eran un termo de bolsillo, con una taza de porcelana y un paquete de té, un libro con la tapa demasiado gastada como para leer el nombre y (por alguna razón) una hamburguesa. No tenía idea de que por qué un objeto tan inútil, según él, estaba en su bolso. La tiraría después o se la daría al norteamericano. Cualquiera fuese la opción, no se la comería.

Una voz lo sacó del estupor. Era el japonés, que estaba con un impecable traje blanco. Traía una katana y una wakizashi consigo. También algunas bolitas de arroz. Con una reverencia saludó a su viejo amigo. El japonés seguía igual de puntual y diligente, como siempre.

-Buenas tardes Inglaterra-san. Ha llegado temprano.

-Pero por supuesto. La puntualidad antes que todo. ¿Caminemos un rato? –Con un movimiento de mano le señaló al japonés la dirección hacia donde debían caminar.

Caminaron un buen trecho, y el techo del garaje estaba parcialmente oculto tras unas ramas. Cuando revisaron su reloj, faltaban 3 minutos. Y no había nadie esperando.

-Creo que hemos llegado demasiado pronto. Habrá que esperar, entonces.

-Como me hagan esperar un minuto más me largo. Tengo "mejores" cosas que hacer.

Al momento se apreciaron dos figuras. Iban gritando y haciendo gestos. Un tenue olor a salsa de tomates impregnó el ambiente. Eran los hermanos Italia, que llegaron juntos. Ambos usaban los mismos trajes que traían en la conferencia, pero portaban una maleta con ellos.

-Ve… nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan temprano, romano…

-Solo vine para acompañarte a TI. No estarás de nuevo con ese macho-patatas. Ni mucho menos comerás de nuevo su comida…

-Pero… si es deliciosa…

A la vez, una figura solitaria apareció. Provenía de detrás del garaje y aunque por un momento poseía un aura amenazante, solo era Rusia. El pesado abrigo no les dejaba ver si portaba algún tipo de arma o comida consigo.

-Uhuhu… pensaba perderme para no venir aquí, pero… de alguna forma u otra _siempre_ termino con ustedes…

Otras dos figuras llegaron. Era Alemania y Prusia, que ahora vestían sus uniformes militares. El prusiano llevaba una espada. Dentro de poco debería hacerle alguna mantención, su aspecto era deprimente, al igual que la vaina que la guardaba. El alemán portaba también una espada, pero mejor cuidada. También llevaban cervezas, por si las dudas. El albino se reía estrepitosamente, mientras el otro le quitaba de manera sutil, la botella que tenía su hermano en la mano. La guardaría para después.

3 minutos faltaban para las 6:00 PM. No llegaban 4 países.

Como si estuviese planificado, el español llegó con su alegría disparada. No llevaba ningún bolso ni accesorio. Para qué traer, era un videojuego, ¿no? Lo único que portaba era una billetera con algunos dólares y su celular. Se dirigió donde Romano y le dio un abrazo "tan fuerte", que parecía que lo iba a dividir en dos. También abrazó al otro hermano, pero Romano le jaló de la camisa.

China llegó saltando desde un árbol cercano. No le dijo a ninguno de los presentes que estuvo esperando durante 30 minutos en una de las ramas de los árboles, meditando. Se encargó de sus barrios chinos cercanos al garaje, y como le sobraba tiempo, decidió descansar cerca de allí. Sus ropas holgadas le daban una apariencia casi infantil. Lejos de eso, nada anormal dejaba ver.

El canadiense llegó cuando faltaba un minuto para las seis. Le acompañaba Kumajirou. Traía una jarra de miel de Maple, por si le daba fatiga. Usaba una chaqueta de un color claro, con pantalones grises y botas de explorador. No se había percatado que muy cerca, lo seguía "cierto francés". Este estaba vestido con su típico traje azul, y el olor de su perfume llegó a las narices de cierto inglés, que hizo un gesto de desagrado.

6 en punto.

De alguna forma, todos los países llegaron inusualmente temprano y sin contratiempos. Algunos, al perderse a propósito, terminaron más temprano en el lugar de destino. Otros portaban armas consigo, había que estar preparado para todo. Otros portaban accesorios totalmente inútiles o difíciles de transportar. Como sea, cuando el reloj del inglés marcó las 6:01 PM, el ambiente se tornó súbitamente pacífico y silencioso y la puerta del garaje se abrió hasta la mitad. Pero el norteamericano no salió a recibirlos.

Sin ningún tipo de invitación, el ruso entró primero. Y de cerca le siguió el resto. El garaje era normal, un mesón apegado a la pared con una gran cantidad de cortes y orificios, materiales almacenados en un rincón, la pared llena de diferentes tipos de herramientas y lo más llamativo, una sierra eléctrica de color amarillo, muy pulida. Las ventanas no estaban al alcance de ninguno de los presentes. Y el americano aún no aparecía.

-Qué falta de respeto, ¿cómo es que tenga tan malos modales? Nunca le enseñé así… -el inglés estaba molesto (valga la novedad) de que el americano no fuera a recibir a sus huéspedes.

El italiano menor jugaba con una de las herramientas, una pesada llave inglesa. El alemán se la quitó de las manos, antes de que causara algún accidente. Por su parte, Romano y España revisaban una silla a medio terminar, abandonada al lado de los materiales. Le quitaron las dos patas, solo por diversión. El nipón examinaba los materiales, algunos pulidos con dedicación y otros demasiado viejos para ser usados.

Rusia sacaba algunas cañerías. Sabía que eso era sabotaje en el mejor sentido, pero si era sabotaje al americano valía la pena. En un segundo, todas las tuberías de PVC y de cobre desaparecieron. Canadá solo miraba cómo el garaje de su hermano era desmantelado.

Francia y Prusia intentaban encender la sierra eléctrica, sin resultados. Casi dividen al inglés sin querer. Al momento, una pequeña discusión, pero quedó rápidamente finalizada porque China encontró un tablero con botones, muy fuera de lugar, detrás de la mesa. Llamó a alguien, e Italia Veneciano se acercó, atraído por el tablero de múltiples colores. Al lado de él, Alemania y Prusia, que decidió dejar al francés y al inglés solos discutiendo, también se acercaron a mirar el tablero.

-Ve… ¿y si jugamos a apretar todos los botones?

-No Italia, eso puede ser peligroso, no tenemos ni idea para lo que ser…

No alcanzó ni siquiera a terminar la frase, cuando el italiano apretó el botón más grande, de color rojo lo más fuerte que pudo. Al instante, la puerta del garaje se cerró de golpe, al igual que las ventanas.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!

-Pero si era llamativo…

-¡Hermano idiota! ¡Como se te ocurre apretar todos los botones!

-Uhuhu… este capitalista estará muerto para mañana…

-Eh… alguien tiene la sensación de… esto… ¿como que nos estamos "hundiendo"? –la voz del español llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Era verdad, el suelo se estaba desvaneciendo.

-¡¿Pero qué?

-Será una caída dura…

-Hermano… ¿por qué siempre estás detrás de todas estas cosas…? –la última voz que se alcanzó a escuchar fue la del canadiense que apretaba a su osito.

El suelo desapareció. No cayó nada que perteneciera al garaje. Los 10 gritos que se escucharon fueron rápidamente apagados por una intensa oscuridad, y antes de recordar qué estaban haciendo, estaban inconcientes.

* * *

><p>El frío contacto con el suelo le despertó de golpe. No le dolía nada, a pesar de que el piso era duro y áspero, concreto probablemente. Japón limpió su traje blanco, ahora sucio e intentó localizar a alguien en aquella oscuridad. Sujetó la vaina de su katana. No fue necesario, las lámparas se prendieron de repente, encandilándolo un poco. Estaban los 10 países, concientes, todos con una mirada de confusión o de molestia. Si el americano no tenía una buena excusa para todo ese lío, comenzaría una tercera guerra mundial, de seguro. Una figura en una tarima resaltaba. Con una voz aguda, vociferó:<p>

-Y ahora… ¡están listos para la verdadera experiencia de sus vidas!

Maldito americano, pensó el inglés. Si resultaba ser alguno de sus juegos idiotas, lo ahorcaría, arrastraría y descuartizaría*, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una escena de pésimo gusto. Por alguna razón, la gran mayoría de los presentes tenían la misma idea. Pero antes de decir nada, tenían que esperar a que las luces bajaran de intensidad, su luz era tan poderosa que el americano era una pequeña sombra.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>

*God save the queen: es una canción patriótica del Reino Unido, usada comúnmente como himno nacional por el Reino Unido y sus colonias, como himno real por la corona británica, etc. Nunca ha sido aprobada por el parlamento y se suele cantar una o dos estrofas de la canción. Como dato curioso, versiones de la canción, pero con letras diferentes son el himno nacional de Liechtenstein y Noruega o himno real en Francia, Alemania y Suecia. También fue el segundo single de los Sex Pistols (que causó bastante polémica por su letra), al igual que la banda Queen y Motörhead tienen una canción con este nombre.

*Hangued, Drawn and quartered: "Ahorcado, arrastrado y descuartizado", fue un tipo de ejecución implantado en Inglaterra durante el siglo XIV. Se le practicaba a aquellas personas que fueran acusados de alta traición, donde el acusado era arrastrado por un caballo hasta el lugar de ejecución, donde eran ahorcados y después eran descuartizados. Este tipo de ejecución era masculino solamente, las mujeres acusadas de alta traición eran quemadas en la hoguera. Este tipo de ejecución se volvió obsoleta en 1870.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo UP!<p>

Tenía este capítulo escrito después del primero, pero decidí dividirlo en dos por… simples razones de orden :D Sé que me estoy dando un poco de vueltas, pero ya para el próximo capítulo saldrá el juego .

En Chile son las fiestas patrias... me encanta septiembre porque se acerca la primavera, pero la paso mal porque sufro de alergia al polen y polen es lo que más hay en el aire actualmente XD (sin contar el aroma a asado). Así que haré esto un poco rápido, estoy en el notebook a escondidas :P

Gracias a clicker-195 por el review :3


	3. Interfaz Presentada

_**Disclaimer**_: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me perteneden al igual que las referencias de series y videojuegos señalados :)

* * *

><p>Las luces lentamente bajaron de intensidad. El lugar era inmenso, estaba lleno de tableros con luces y pantallas gigantes. Un pequeño estar, con sillones y una mesita de café llena de comida rápida estaba en una esquina de la sala. La tarima donde estaba el norteamericano, comenzó a descender lentamente. De un salto, este llegó al suelo, como una de sus películas.<p>

-¡Y bueno! ¡¿Les ha gustado la presentación?

…

-Date por muerto … el ruso sacaba de una de sus mangas una de las cañerías que tomó "prestadas". El canadiense soltó un grito tenue, al ver el tubo oxidado.

El ojiazul no se dio cuenta de la amenaza y siguió hablando, como si nada.

-Este es mi SÚPER-LABORATORIO-**SECRETO**. Necesitaba que todos estuvieran aquí, el salón de mi casa está demasiado ocupado y creo que "mi" invento necesita privacidad…

-Qué inventos y sandeces dices. Vaya forma de recibirnos… -el inglés concentraba todas sus energías en calmar su temperamento- ¿Y qué hacemos acá, entonces?

-Oh~ El _américaine_ tiene muchas cosas que respondernos…

-Te lo advierto, muéstranos ese "juego idiota" de la conferencia, aru. No estoy de humor para esto.

De nuevo, el ojiazul no estaba pendiente de su alrededor. De una gran caja sacó 10 cascos, blancos, unos cables de colores colgaban de estos, con visera y bastante pesados. Le entregó a todos el casco, sin decir ni una palabra acerca de qué servían. Cuando iba a dejar el suyo aparte, una voz casi imperceptible se le acerco.

-Hermano… no me has entregado el mío…

-¿Eh?... ¿en serio?... saca tú uno de la caja… estoy ocupado…

-Esto… yo… no importa…

Todos tenían ese casco absurdo en la mano. Algunos empezaron a jugar con ellos, como los italianos o España, que lo hacían girar en su mano. Otros, simplemente quedaron estáticos frente a la esfera blanca como Alemania, o se quejaban del pésimo gusto en el diseño del casco como Francia, que alegaba que este aplastaría su bella cabellera rubia.

El americano aporreaba el teclado gigante. Un poco más y lo incendiaba. Literalmente. Un pitido emitido desde el teclado señaló que la mayoría de las configuraciones estaban listas y ya podían dar comienzo al "juego". Antes, hizo una explicación al grupo acerca del lugar y los cascos, donde otra pantalla descendía del cielo, al igual que en la conferencia.

_Bienvenidos a la Séptima Edición de King of the Hill, creado por el asombroso __héroe..._

-¡Oye tú, que te aviso que el único awsome aquí soy yo! –Prusia gritó y el eco retumbó por la sala. Un "shhhh" generalizado obligó a callarse, dejando continuar.

… _como ya sabrán las reglas básicas, pasaremos a contenidos difíciles. El casco que cada un lleva es el que los conecta a la realidad virtual. Al momento de conectar el casco con el portal, usted se sentirá adormecido __y cansado. Esto es una sensación normal, no tiene que preocuparse. Al cargarse la interfaz de juego, deberá elegir entre armas y equipamiento (si el grupo decide aceptar el uso de estas durante la partida). También puede optar a formar parte de un grupo, jugar una partida individual o jugar en parejas y tríos…_

-Ohohon~ Qué interesante, muy interesante… -el rostro del francés adquiría una mirada depravada. Suerte que nadie lo vio en aquel momento.

… _el escenario y otros tipos de configuraciones como cantidad de tiempo, mod__o survival, todos contra todos, vidas, compra y venta de accesorios, etc, son programadas con anticipación y no pueden ser modificados durante el transcurso de la partida. Si uno de los jugadores es "eliminado" (la forma de eliminar al jugador dependerá de la configuración antes prevista) será devuelto a la interfaz de carga, donde desde aquí, puede volver a jugar una partida en solitario, esperar a sus compañeros o ser teletransportado a la interfaz real. En ese momento su interfaz se apagará, pero sus datos, premios, objetos comprados, etc, serán guardados para su uso futuro…_

Por un momento, a China se le pasó por la mente la idea de que podía controlar las tiendas del "juego". Tenía barrios chinos esparcidos por todo el globo. Entonces… ¿Por qué un videojuego no?

…_Esto es un resumen de King of the Hill…_

_¡Que gane el mejor!_

La pantalla se apagó y desapareció de nuevo en el techo. Un emocionado americano aplaudía al ver su obra maestra. Tenía tantas buenas ideas…

El resto de las personas se quedó no parecía nada mal, el hecho de tantas molestias los desconcertó. Solo a él se le ocurre una idea tan estúpida como esa. Por último el fútbol o básquetbol hubiese sido una mejor idea, hasta las escondidas o las quemadas estarían a un nivel aceptable de "dignidad". Pero "el rey de la colina"… digamos que… lejos fue la peor idea planteada por el americano durante toda la reunión, y ya había propuesto ideas peores. Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar, solo siendo apagado por los aplausos y vítores del americano. Un alemán decidió hablar primero, demasiado confundido.

-Ejem… ¿Para esto nos llamaste?

-Jojojo~ Es muy aburrido jugarlo solo, ya me aprendí los movimentos de los PNJ*; he puesto muchísimo esfuerzo en esto, no dormí durante tres días y me salte 2 almuerzos y 3 cenas de hamburguesas ¡Tres! Eso es un suicidio, pero todo sea para tener el juego terminado para la conferencia… -y tomando una energía revitalizada, apretó una palanca azul cercana a él-

El suelo empezó a temblar y 11 sillas surgieron desde el piso. Tenían la apariencia de una silla eléctrica, y así hubiese sido, a no ser por el aspecto futurista de las sillas. Estaban repletas de cables. Formaban un círculo alrededor de la sala.

-¡¿Qu… qué mierda son estas cosas? –Romano disimulaba su espanto al ver como una de las sillas surgía al lado suyo.

-Tengo miedo, Alemania… quiero volver a casa… -La piel del italiano se puso más pálida que de costumbre y su voz aún más aguda.

Las sillas le provocaron un sentimiento extraño al inglés; le recordaron cierta silla endemoniada. Pero aparte de eso, nada más. El chino, con un hábil movimiento se apartó de las sillas que surgieron desde el concreto. Al dar una pirueta, chocó con el ruso, que le dirigió una "cálida" sonrisa. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de él.

El movimiento finalizó. 10 pares de ojos se centraron en el norteamericano. Algunas reflejaban miedo, otras, mero desconcierto, y las más temidas, ira. Si no hubiera sido porque otros los "intentaron" calmar, probablemente se hubieran abalanzado en contra del ojiazul. Las armas que algunos portaban debían servir de algo, ¿no? Cuando todos comprendieron el hecho que no se podían largar sin cumplir el deseo del norteamericano, procedieron a elegir sus respectivas sillas.

-¡Bueno! ¡Que esperan! Tomen asiento, que no tenemos tiempo que perder…

-No me sentaré al lado del macho-patatas NI AUNQUE ME MUERA.

-¡Romanooooo! Esta silla se ve blandita… siéntate al lado mío –España jaló del brazo a Romano y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Alemania siéntate al lado mío, no quiero estar solito… y tu también Japón…

-Estaré al lado suyo, Italia-kun. No se preocupe. –Dicho esto, iban a ocupar los tres asientos al lado derecho de Romano, pero este alegó que no quería tener cerca al alemán, así que se sentaron al frente de ellos.

-Kumajirou… ¿dónde te gustaría sentarte?

-… ¿Quién eres?...

-Soy Canadá…

-… Me da lo mismo… siéntate donde quieras.

Dicho esto, el canadiense ocupó el asiento que quedaba al lado de Romano.

-El awsome yo siempre tiene que estar primero. –Ocupó el puesto que quedaba al frente de la pantalla gigante _más grande_ de todas.

-Que te quede claro, americano, arreglaremos cuentas cuando termine todo esto… mi abrigo se ha ensuciado… -Rusia se sentó un puesto a la derecha de España, al lado de Japón.

-Oh~ España te haré compañía. Todo para que el _anglaise_ no se queje de mi buen gusto en el perfume…

-No me sentaré al lado del señor opio, aru.

-Que no soy opio, te digo. Yo soy In…

China se sentó al lado de Prusia e Inglaterra al lado de Alemania, dejando un asiento libre entre ellos. Obviamente, esa silla pertenecía a América.

-Esto… hermano… ¿jugarás tú también?

-¡PEROPORSUPUESTO! The Hero tiene que jugar a su juego, es mi más brillante creación; revolucionará el mundo, más que los post-it*… Pero como alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar el lugar, le he "pedido" a Tony que nos ayude…

En una de las sillas de escritorio cercanas al teclado estaba Tony, con una bebida.

-No puedo creer que pienses que los alienígenas son de verdad…

-Pero sí que son reales ¡Tanto como los rumores que dicen que en uno de mis buques hay fantasmas de verdad…*!

-Ajam… sí América, sí que existen… -El inglés repetía lo anterior con un sutil sarcasmo que el ojiazul no pudo entender.

-¡Todos! ¡Usen los cascos y se los saquen por nada! Conecten los cables de colores con los orificios al lado de las sillas. –Pasado un momento en que todos conectaron los cables y bajaron las viseras, la voz de América retumbó en los oídos de sus acompañantes.

-¡Tony! ¡A toda capacidad!

-O.K –Tony soltó la bebida y aporreó tan fuerte el teclado como pudo. Unas barritas se cargaron en la pantalla y un ruido molesto, como cuando se enciende un motor, hizo ecos en la sala.

-¡Prepárense!

Unas chispas surgieron de un rotor cercano al teclado. El suelo tembló de nuevo. Algunos, ya hartos de esta estupidez, se iban a levantar, ignorando la orden del anfitrión, pero antes de que pudieran mover un solo músculo, quedaron totalmente adormecidos.

La sala quedó en silencio. El reloj de bolsillo de Inglaterra marcaba las 6:36 de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>

*PNJ: dicho de otra forma, quiere decir Personaje No Jugador. Cuando esta se refiere a un videojuego de rol, son personajes controlado por el director del juego o el programa, no controlados por un humano.

*Post-it: son pequeñas hojas de papel con un extremo autoadhesivo, que se usa para pegar notas recordatorias, fácilmente pueden ser pegadas y retiradas en varios tipos de superficie. Está registrado bajo la compañía estadounidense 3M, tienen diferentes tipos, formas, tamaños y colores (aunque el color más conocido es amarillo). Como dato-freak, en mi búsqueda acerca de este invento, se rumorea que los Simpson son amarillos porque su creador, Matt Groening los dibujó en post-it. Personalmente, amo los post-it y me encanta ver las cosas ociosas que hacen con ellos (como llenar un auto entero con los post-it).

*Se refiere al buque de la armada estadounidense USS Hornet (ahora está en el estado de Carolina del Norte). Murieron más de 300 personas a bordo durante los 25 años que el buque estuvo en servicio y se suelen atisbar fantasmas de marineros y oficiales, se encienden y apagan luces de la nada, baja la temperatura súbitamente y se escucha a menudo pasos y voces de origen desconocido.

* * *

><p>Jojojo~ Tercer capítulo :D y sobreviví al 18! ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir a las alergias D:<p>

Y de nuevo estoy en el notebook a escondidas (XD)

Gracias a Tenten Akita por el Review :3


	4. El Bosque, parte I

_**Disclaimer**_: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me perteneden al igual que las referencias de series y videojuegos señalados :)

* * *

><p>Despertaron en un lugar completamente blanco. No había paredes, techo ni suelo, aunque tocaran tierra firme. A algunos les provocó una sensación de mareo. Una voz se escuchó, a lo lejos, pero era tan tenue que pasó imperceptible. Antes de que cualquiera se moviese, sintieron un tirón, como si alguien jalase de sus tobillos. Ninguno hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, estaban tan agotados que simplemente se dejaron llevar.<p>

* * *

><p>Un sabor asqueroso inundó la boca y nariz del alemán. Tras unos segundos, dedujo que era tierra. La luz se filtraba desde unos árboles y descansaba bajo un montón de hojas secas. Estaba en un bosque. Y estaba solo. Agarró la empuñadura de su espada, cuando se percató de una carta azul que sobresalía de la pila de hojas. Sin dudar un segundo, lo abrió.<p>

_Estimado jugador:_

_Gracias por activar su cuenta en King of the Hill. Junto con saludarle, tengo el agrado de informarle que esta es su primera partida. De momento no puede acceder a tiendas, talleres y demases, pero puede ocupar los objetos que haya traído desde la interfaz real. Esto no se volverá a repetir. En caso de que usted no tenga armas con qué defenderse, podrá encontrar algunas esparcidas en el terreno. El ganador de la partida será aquel que logre permanecer 5 minutos dentro del montículo de tierra cercado con la línea blanca. En caso de que el jugador, estando dentro del montículo, salga afuera, el contador del tiempo volverá a 0 y tendrá que intentarlo de nuevo. En caso de que nadie logre permanecer por 5 minutos, hay un límite de tiempo para la partida de 60 minutos desde este momento, que no puede ser excedido._

_Esta partida es individual, no se pueden formar equipos. Para eliminar a sus "enemigos" bastará con herirlo de manera mortal. Este volverá al menú principal. Aún no ha desbloqueado la opción "mapas", debido a esto, tendrá que explorar hasta encontrar el montículo._

_Dicho esto, le agradecemos su vista._

_**Buena Suerte**_

…

-Pero qué…

Si había entendido bien, ahora tenía que dárselas de explorador para encontrar una colina y quedarse ahí hasta cumplir dos minutos. Eso no era difícil, su entrenamiento lo tenía preparado para eso. Pero… el hecho que dijera "individual" y "eliminar" lo ponía muy tenso. Significaba que Veneciano era ahora su "enemigo". ¿Y si no lo podía eliminar? Sabía perfectamente cómo estaría el italiano, temblando de miedo, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Y su hermano… él se las podía arreglar solo, era Prusia, después de todo. Aunque reflexionar sobre aquello no era muy alentador. Era una partida con tiempo; cada segundo que estaba reflexionando sobre aquello era un segundo desperdiciado para la partida. Sin más miramientos, se puso en marcha, caminando por un sendero del bosque.

Tras un rato de caminar, se encontró con un cofre. Débilmente posó una mano, se abrió haciendo un chirrido y adentro había un escudo de madera. No era muy resistente, pero de todas formas, decidió quedarse con él.

No se topó con nadie en todo el trayecto. Hacia el noreste, la frondosidad del bosque se hacía menor y llegaba más luz al suelo. Un punto rojo se avistaba a lo lejos. Comenzó a trotar y después a correr. Un pitido de su reloj anunció que pasaron 10 minutos desde que leyó la carta, pero al parecer se rompió, marcaba una hora diferente. Cuando finalizó el bosque, un arroyó rodeaba la colina. El pasto cerca de este era muy alto, no se delimitaba la línea blanca y en la cima de este, una banderita roja flameaba al viento.

No había sido difícil. Para nada. O al menos, eso pensó el alemán después de cruzar el arroyo y dirigirse a paso firme hacia la bandera.

* * *

><p>-Auu… mi espaldaa… aru…<p>

Sus ropas estaban enganchadas a un árbol. Tenía que tener sumo cuidado, estaba a una altura considerable del suelo y una caída como esa no lo mataría, pero le dejaría con varios huesos rotos. Inspeccionó el lugar a su alrededor. Con unos suaves movimientos, se apartó de las ramas frágiles y llegó a una rama de aspecto firme. Cuando pensaba cómo bajar del árbol (cuyas ramas mas bajas seguían a una altura considerable del suelo) le cayó un sobre azul del cielo. Lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente. Entonces… tenía que llegar a un "cerro" y quedarse ahí para ganar. No muy difícil. Ahora tenía que conseguirse un arma, pero no se armó mucho drama por aquello. Sus conocimientos en artes marciales eran suficientes, pero un arma daba seguridad. Mejor no perder el tiempo y avanzar.

Como bajar del tronco era muy difícil en aquel lugar, prefirió cruzar las copas de los árboles, que estaban próximas entre sí. En uno de los árboles, había un cofre.

-¿Pero desde cuándo hay cofres en las copas de los árboles, aru? Cosas del norteamericano, probablemente… -Apenas rozándolo con una de sus mangas, se abrió, para descubrir una Chu-ko-nu*, con flechas y un pequeño frasco de veneno. Las chu-ko-nu no tenían mucha precisión, pero todo cambiaba si la punta tenía veneno. No le pudo tocar mejor. Guardo el frasco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó la ballesta con sus flechas.

En una de las copas divisó un punto rojo que se movía según el viento. Esa era la colina. Como los árboles disminuyeron (un poco) su altura descendió, pero no quiso bajar aún de los árboles. Pero probablemente lo que más se sorprendió fue al ver a personas abajo. Sin hacer ningún ruido, se dedicó a observarlos. Era el francés, el italiano mayor, el español y el canadiense. Estaban conversando tranquilamente, aunque no lo pareciera. Tenían varios rasguños.

Recordó que en la carta ponía que era una partida individual, es decir, que estaba solo frente a ellos. Si él no los atacaba, ellos lo harían. Sin dudarlo, untó con sumo cuidado una de las flechas en el veneno. Suerte que no tenía ninguna herida, a excepción del dolor de espalda y de los rasguños en su cara por los árboles. ¿Quién sería el elegido? Alguien que fuera fácil eliminar. Eligió. Apuntó al pecho del infortunado. Aseguró y desenfundó la ballesta y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar las flechas, un grito proveniente del grupo, lo paralizó, errando el tiro. Alguien se le adelantó.

* * *

><p>-¡Qué mierda tengo en la boca…! ¡Esto no es para nada awsome…! –Se limpió la boca con las manos e intentó identificar los alrededores. Estaba "casi solo" de no haber sido porque cierto personaje descansaba sobre sus pies. Era el menor de los italianos.<p>

-Oye… Ita-chan… despierta…

-Ve… -Al parecer este no tenía intenciones de despertar.

Notó que de la bota del italiano sobresalía un sobre azul. Lo sacó, sin importarle que perteneciera al italiano y lo leyó. Así que esta era** la** oportunidad para demostrarles a todos, que la doctrina prusiana seguía vivita y coleando. Los aplastaría a todos. Lo único que le "molestaba" era el italiano, que dormía profundamente, sin sospechar que estaba completamente expuesto a ser eliminado por el prusiano. Este se lo pensó, pero al final, decidió esconder la carta en su uniforme y no atacar al italiano. Se veía tan mono al dormir y también era poco honroso atacarlo cuando este ni siquiera se enteraba de lo que ocurría. Lo cargó en su espalda y caminó por un trecho lleno de hojas.

Un ruido sobresaltó la caminata. Una sombra se distinguía desde los arbustos. El prusiano dejó al italiano al lado de un árbol y desenfundó la deprimente espada.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ? ¡Que venga aquí y dé la cara, que si no es un…!

Al parecer la sombra no hizo señas de querer atacarlos y se acercó. Era el japonés.

-Oh… eras tú Japón. Casi me das un susto de muerte. –Era **la** oportunidad. El japonés ya habría leído la carta y aprovechaba ahora que tenía las defensas bajas. Iba a empuñar la espada, cuando la voz tranquila del otro lo desconcentró.

-Esto… tengo un problema un poco serio –entregó el mismo sobre que tenía Veneciano en su bota, pero por alguna razón, estaba mojado- Tenía esto enganchado en mi wakisaki, pero no entiendo los caracteres que ponen. Sé que está en inglés, pero aún así se me hace muy complicado entenderlo. Además –se avergonzó un poco- se cayó a una charca de agua y se empapó, corriéndose la tinta. ¿Ha recibido una carta así, Prusia-san?

Demonios. Tenía a dos de sus "competidores" al lado suyo, listos para desenfundar la espada y eliminarlos… ¡y resulta que no podía hacerlo porque los dos no tenían ni una puta idea de lo que estaba pasando! Solo a él le ocurría esta mierda de cosas. Tres opciones se cruzaron por su mente en aquel momento:

1. No darle ningún tipo de explicación a sus compañeros y eliminarlos ahí mismo.

2. Entregarle la carta a su compañero para que la leyera y apenas finalizada de leerla, eliminarlo.

Y la peor idea de todas:

3. Decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría y esperar que otro pelutudo se los dijera.

Por más lástima y frustración que le dio, eligió la tercera opción. Corría el riesgo que el italiano se despertara (y él sí sabía leer en inglés, aunque contra de su voluntad) o que al entregarle la carta al japonés, este lo eliminara. Eso no era porque dudara de sus capacidades, es más, sus capacidades eran superiores a las del resto en muchos sentidos (según él), pero…

-Ve… tengo hambre… ¡Japón! ¡Prusia! _Come stai?_ Tuve un sueño horrible, acerca de esas sillas raras de América… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Hay que ir a una colina. Eso es lo único que sé.

-Supongo que ahora somos un _equipo_.

-Supongo. Pero no te fíes, yo ganaré esto les guste o no. –Con el anterior comentario (según el prusiano, dejó claro su postura) –Los ayudaré por ahora, pero en cuanto lleguemos a la colina, no cuenten conmigo para nada.

Llevaba la delantera el prusiano, después el italiano y por último el japonés. Esa sección del bosque era en especial oscura, y no querían extraviarse, considerando que era una competencia con tiempo. Una maleta bloqueaba el camino.

-¿Ve…? Espera… ¡esa la maleta de Romano y mía!… el italiano se adelantó, sin ningún tipo de precaución. Abrió la maleta con una pequeña llave que estaba en su pantalón. Lo que portaba la maleta estaba hecho añicos: los tomates totalmente exprimidos, la pasta convertida migajas y así se podía seguir con el resto de los ingredientes. Lo único "rescatable" era una olla, que tenía el tamaño suficiente de servir como casco al italiano. Este, a regañadientes decidió usar la olla.

El camino se estaba despejando. La luz golpeaba de lleno el suelo. Un arroyo dividía la tierra. Y a lo lejos, se divisaba un banderín rojo.

-¡Llegamos, llegamos!

-Prusia-san… sospecho que nos está ocultando algo… -El japonés estuvo callado gran parte del trayecto -¿Es algo que ignoremos?

-Ehem… bueno… -al parecer ningún pelotudo hizo acto de aparición para sacarse el muerto de encima… pero bueno… le explicaría la situación lo más rápido y claro a sus acompañantes y después correría como condenado a la colina. –Que se maten entre ellos. Yo quiero ganar, no me importa como…-pensó

-Se los voy a poner muy simple. Resulta que para ganar esta mierda de juego tienes que estar 5 minutos a lado de la bandera y cargarte de paso a todo imbécil que se te cruce. -_¿Fui lo suficientemente claro? Sí, sí, pero por supuesto_ –Ahora si me disculpan, me dedicaré a…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un grito muy cercano llegó hasta ellos. Uno de sus acompañantes, el italiano, lo distinguió y se dirigió directo hacia su fuente, mientras que el prusiano corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando solo a un desconcertado japonés.

* * *

><p>-Ahaha… green fairy, no me hagas cosquillas, por favor… ahaha…. ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?<p>

Inglaterra no alcanzó a responderse a sí mismo, cuando advirtió que una bala rozó muy cerca de su cara. ¿Una bala? ¿Quién quería atacarlo?

-Noooooo, cómo fallé si estaba así de cerca… -Esa entonación le pertenecía solo a una persona. América estaría muerto para mañana.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, disparando de esa forma?¡Casi me das!

-Cómo fallé el tiro…. ¿eh?, ¿pero acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Tengo cara de saber algo?

-¿No tienes un sobre azul contigo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo tomaré como un no…

-Explícate –La paciencia que tanto se esforzó en controlar se estaba esfumando rápidamente.

-A ver… digamos que esto es una competencia muy divertida… ¿recuerdas que en los videos que les mostré tienen que estar en una colina? Es algo como eso, tienes que estar como 5 minutos y así ganas… -El inglés tuvo que poner mucha atención para entender el mensaje, porque el americano hablaba muy rápido- …casi se me olvidaba, no hay equipos y tienes que eliminar a los otros jugadores…

-¿E… eliminar?

-¡SÍ! Eso estaba haciendo, antes de fallar el tiro. –América mostraba su arma, una pistola. –Sigo sin entender cómo fallé un tiro así de cerca, tendré que pedirle más juegos a Japón para no perder la práctica…. Supongo que tuviste suerte… -apuntó donde está el inglés… o donde estaba. No había nadie. El inglés se fue lejos.

Obviamente, el inglés no se quedaría ahí esperando su ejecución. Aprovechó que el otro estaba distraído y corrió tanto como le dieron sus piernas. Tampoco pensó preguntar, estaba lleno de dudas, pero el americano no se las contestaría. El bosque estaba oscuro. Chocó con una piedra enorme, solo que esta tenía una forma uniforme y un sonido metálico provino de su interior. Un cofre. Adentro de este había una carta lila, que ponía que estaba habilitado para usar su magia en un 30%. Es decir, podía hacer magia elemental, pero no hechizos complicados. Algo era algo. Al terminar de leer, el sobre se desvaneció, dejando en el fondo del cofre una pequeña daga. La guardó en el bolsillo y aprovechando, consultó su reloj. Las manecillas giraban como locas, hacia cualquier dirección.

-Qué pena… está roto… -Ese reloj le sirvió fielmente por muchos años y justo en el momento en el que necesitaba la hora se descompuso. Siguió caminando.

La luz llegaba con más fuerza. El ruido del agua le advirtió demasiado tarde que estaba en un arroyo, el agua alcanzaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Vadeó el arroyo y llegó al otro lado. El pasto y los arbustos eran muy altos, casi de su porte, pero se lograba divisar un banderín rojo.

-Supongo que esa es la colina… cuando más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido me iré a casa…

Un grito agudo a la lejanía, seguido de unos pájaros que huyeron le advirtió que no estaba solo. Pensó que podía ir hacia la fuente del grito, pero no quería encontrarse con el maniático de América y sus pistolas. Continuó caminando y las ramas apenas le permitían moverse. Con la daga las cortó (para qué usar magia en algo tan nimio) y cuando estaba a punto de terminar con los cortes, se sintió observado. Se iba a voltear, cuando notó que a su derecha también avanzaba alguien que conocía desde hace tiempo. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y después, cada uno cortó las ramas lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse al banderín rojo, que apenas se sostenía por el viento que corría.

* * *

><p>-Где я? (¿dónde estoy?) -Se levantó. Era un bosque frondoso, lleno de hojas. La luz se filtraba tenuemente e iluminaba la cara del ruso. Un papel cayó encima de su hombro. Un sobre azul con una esquina doblada. Al principio se preocupó, quizás su jefe lo despidió* o encontraba que ya no era digno de representar a su nación. Poco a poco, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. La conferencia, el garaje, el americano entregándole una estupidez blanca, él enojado, blandiendo una cañería, un fondo blanco… -Así que eso pasó…<p>

Leyó la carta y, finalizada esta, la apretó con su puño. ¿Armas? Tenía un arsenal, con todo lo que robó del garaje del americano, estaba preparado. No le interesaba jugar esta niñería, pero de todas formas, le agradaría mucho ver al resto de los jugadores derrotados y él en la colina, mirando hacia el horizonte. Uno de los tubos tenía una punta desfigurada, con mucho filo. Se deshizo de algunas cosas sin importancia, y caminó hacia cualquier dirección.

Al cabo de un rato, notó un punto rojo que flameaba. Por deducción, esa era la "colina". Otra cosa interesante, se oyeron voces muy cerca de donde él estaba. Se quedó quieto, para poder ver quiénes eran.

-¡Romanooo! ¡Aquí estabas! –Le iba a dar un abrazo, pero Romano no se lo permitió al español. Es más, este empuñaba un cuchillo de cocina.

-Que te alejes. ¿Leíste la carta rara no? Decía claramente _individual_.

-Pero…

-_Mon cherí… _yo tampoco quiero atacar a _monsieur_ Canadá… pero no nos queda otra…

-Supongo… que será así… solo piensen que esta será la última vez que le darán el gusto a mi hermano… hablaré después con él…

-Así que… no se tomen nada de esto personal ¿vale? Ponía que para eliminar al resto, solo teníamos que… ejem… matarlo… ¿no?

Una ampolleta imaginaria se encendió. Ninguno de los cuatro se percató de su presencia. Podía aprovechar para eliminar a alguno de ellos, el que más cerca estuviera. Casualidad, cuando alzó la vista, semi cubierto por unas ramas advirtió unos zapatos que, sin lugar a dudas le pertenecían a China. Este apuntaba con su arma al francés.

-Uhuhun~ No puedo tener tanta suerte…

Blandió con mucha fuerza el tubo y salió de su escondite. Cogió por el cuello al más bajito, el que tenía el cuchillo de cocina y le dio una estocada certera en el pecho, frente a la mirada atónita del resto. El atacado dio un grito de dolor. Lo soltó y sin perder tiempo, corrió derechito al banderín rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>

*Chu-ko-nu: también conocida como ballesta de repetición, es una ballesta donde las acciones de tensar el arco, colocar la flecha y disparar se puede hacer moviendo una mano, disparando más rápido que una ballesta convencional. El primer registro histórico acerca del uso de esta arma data alrededor de la dinastía Zhou, en el 1064 a.C. Tiene un diseño simple, es fácil de fabricar y usar; en las manos de un soldado experimentado podía lanzar 10 flechas en quince segundos, pero esta no tenía ni el poder ni la precisión de una ballesta común. Debido a esto no era tomada en consideración en enfrentamientos con tropas pesadas, exceptuando cuando a las flechas se les colocara veneno, donde en caso de cualquier herida expuesta llegaba a ser letal.

* Se refiere a que en muchos lugares, si tu jefe te entrega un sobre de color azul, probablemente estés despedido.

* * *

><p>Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.<p>

Y pude haber continuado, pero preferí dividir en dos el capítulo como manera de recapitular información. El próximo capítulo (probablemente) no será narrado con los puntos de vista de algunos (porque narrar los 11 puntos de vista es un lío enorme)…

Sigo sin convencerme 100% acerca del capítulo, pero bueno… no tarde tanto en escribirlo, justo tuve un momento de inspiración y… ¡ta-chan! Salió esto :P

Gracias a Tenten Akita por el review :3 (¿afortunadamente?) no soy buena y no me gustan para nada las comidas grasosas, asi que solo miraba como mi familia tiraba la casa por la ventana y yo... comiendo frutas en un rincón solitario D:


	5. El Bosque, parte II

_**Disclaimer**_: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me perteneden al igual que las referencias de series y videojuegos señalados :)

* * *

><p>-R… ROMANOOO! Maldito… ¿Por qué le atacaste?<p>

Era increíble ver que el ruso, con toda la ropa que tenía encima, corriese tan rápido. No se quedó a dar explicaciones, pero pronto las debía dar frente a un español herido en su orgullo.

-Oye…España… tonto… -el pecho de Romano adquiría una tonalidad rojiza…-corre si no quieres que… -alzó el cuchillo, pero lo soltó. Quedó inconciente. Perdía sangre demasiado rápido. Iba a morir.

-Romano, romano, no… -los ojos del español se llenaban en lágrimas- Me las pagará el maldito… me las pagará…

-España… dijiste que esto no era personal, volverá al menú principal, qué más da… -Una flecha casi impacta en el trasero del francés, pero esta dio en el suelo, hundiéndose.- ¡QUÉ MIER… CASI ME DAN EN EL CULO!

-¡¿Qué pasa… oh están todos aquí…? … ¡_Fratello_! –De todas las personas, justo el italiano menor tuvo que llegar, para ver a su hermano empapado en sangre

-Qué dices, Fran… -Otra flecha le rozó la chaqueta al canadiense. El instinto hizo que sacara un viejo juguete, una honda, que le pertenecía a su hermano. Su otra arma, el arco, le dejó guardada. Por si las dudas. -¿Quién está ahí?

Un ruido proveniente de los árboles hizo que las tres personas concientes miraran hacia arriba. Antes de que bajaran la vista, el sonido de algo impactar en el suelo, les llamó la atención. Sobre una buena cantidad de ramas, China se arreglaba su uniforme y cogía su arma. Tenía las mismas flechas que la que casi impacta en el francés.

-Tú… ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, MALDITA SEA! –China, al ver que un furioso francés sacaba su mosquete y se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él, echó a correr en la misma dirección del ruso. De cerca los seguía el canadiense, que intentaba apuntar a la cabeza del resto.

-Hermano… -Veneciano lloraba a lágrima viva y el español no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Romano estaba inconciente y poco a poco, se empezó a volver transparente, como un fantasma. En menos de un minuto, solo quedaban el español y el italiano, totalmente afligidos.

_-Quedan 10 jugadores-_

-¿Veneciano?

-Buaah…. ¿eh? –el italiano se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Vete. Ahora.

-¿Có…?

-Vete antes de que eliminen a ti… -Cogió el cuchillo de Romano y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa –Solo ándate.

-Yo… yo no…

-… ¡Arghh! Romano… teníamos que ganar esto juntos… siempre te mueres primero…

Una sombra que surgió desde los arbustos les tapó parcialmente la luz. De la mano derecha sujetaba una katana.

-Veo que a esto se refería Prusia-san con lo de "eliminar"…

-Tú… también…

-No hay otras alternativas, al parecer.

-Yo…

-Huye, Italia. Sigue tú. Estaré aquí.

-Hmm… snif… vale.

El italiano corrió el trayecto por el cual habían avanzado el resto. Ambas sombras tomaron distancia. Antes, el español recogió algo del suelo, en el lugar donde cayó Romano. Un hacha, que brillaba, con un mango de madera. El español sujetó su nueva arma. Una pequeña reverencia, más unos saludos. El japonés actúo primero. Con un solo movimiento, cortó un pequeño mechón de la cabellera del otro, pero este logró enganchar su chaqueta en un tronco cercano y moviendo amenazadoramente el hacha, estuvo muy cerca de dividir a su contrincante, a no ser que este se deshizo de la chaqueta y se apartó hacia un lado, preparando un nuevo ataque.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal si peleamos en otra parte? No me quiero quedar aquí viendo como todos suben a la colina…

-Como gustes. Será rápido –La katana estuvo muy cerca de dar de lleno al brazo de su contrincante.

El otro retrocedió y con un movimiento lateral hizo que el otro retrocediera otros pasos. Ahora giraban en círculos, esperando que alguno diera un traspié y usarlo a su favor. Por fin. El cuchillo de cocina cayó al suelo. El bolsillo de la camisa se rompió y cayó a la tierra. Los ojos verdes miraron por unos segundos el cuchillo caer y el otro blandió su katana hasta arrinconarlo en un árbol. Cuando daría el golpe final, el otro dio un hachazo hacia al frente. Un olor que ya sintió previamente, le advirtió que dio en el blanco. El japonés sangraba copiosamente del hombro y del tórax.

-Fue un descuido… -el japonés tosió sangre

-Un grave descuido…

-Disculpa… pero… nos iremos juntos…

-¿Eh?

El otro no lo advirtió, pero la wakisaki estaba debajo de sus costillas. El otro sacó la wakisaki y la lanzó a su izquierda.

-Esto no me lo es…espe… raba… -Se desplomó en el acto.

-Nada personal… -el japonés apenas lograba mantenerse con la katana. Al final cayó de bruces, bañando en sangre las hojas anaranjadas.

-Nada perso…nal… -el español dirigió su mirada al cielo azul y sintió como si estuviera bajo el agua. –Romano me regañará de nuevo. Noo… tuve que haber ganado… así no me gritaría tanto… -Lentamente cerró los ojos. Y sintió que lo jalaban de los pies.

Quedó el lugar en silencio, sin contar los gritos que se escuchaban a la lejanía.

_-Quedan 8 jugadores-_

-Eso fue muy fácil… pero quizás cierto español quiera jugar un ratito conmigo… uhuhun~ tengo que ser un poco más precavido con esto de los ataques… -Rusia llevaba muchísima ventaja. Se detuvo por un momento, para ver al resto. Unos puntitos gritaban. El único distinguible era el francés. Era obvio el por qué el chino le iba a disparar. –Con ese uniforme no me sorprende que lo tuviera de blanco…

Un ruido de pisadas rápidas lo alertó, pero nunca pudo preveer lo que ocurrió después. Usa voz, esa entonación, esa manera de caminar… no… por favor… todos menos ÉL…

-¡Rusia!

-¿Eh?

-¡TACKLEEEEEEE! -El americano lo derribó como en el futbol americano y de paso, lo estrangulaba con su misma bufanda. -¡Surprise!

-Eh… sale…de… encima… -Al caer soltó la cañería con la que apuñaló a Romano quedando un poco separada de él. –Te lo… ad…vierto… suéltame…

-¿Dijiste algo? ¿Sabes? A la pistola se le acabaron las municiones y tengo que encontrar otras… ¿Tienes tú algunas?

-N-No… y si tuviera… no… te prestaría…

-Oh… ¡respuesta equivocada! –Apretó aún más fuerte el cuello del otro.

Este se estaba hartando de esto. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre, mandó a volar al americano, y sin detenerse a pelear con él, cogió el tubo y se repuso, continuando la carrera.

-Corre y no mires atrás, corre y no mires atrás, corre… ¡mierda solo corre! –Prusia no se quedaría viendo la carnicería de sus antiguos compañeros. Se escondió en el pasto y arbustos del otro lado del arrollo.

Al cabo de un rato decidió rodear un poco el lugar, hacia algún lugar donde los arbustos fueran más transitables. La espada no ayudaba mucho; realizaba grandes cortes, pero era difícil de manejar con tantas zarzas y ramas alrededor. Un "crack" le advirtió que otro que no era él, también estaba atravesando el lugar. Miró al lado. Esa vestimenta era típica del inglés. Hasta la altura de las rodillas estaba el traje lleno de barro. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, analizando la situación. _"Este está al lado mío, es decir, que puede correr y ganar… ¡y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra!"_ Rápidamente se deshizo de las ramas que lo molestaban y corrió lo más rápido (todos corren rápido) hacia el banderín. Inglaterra no se quedaba atrás y estaba a la misma distancia del banderín que él.

-¡Este no me ganará! ¡Me niego!-Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al banderín, pero chocaron y rodaron varios metros hacia atrás.

_-Tres jugadores están dentro de la colina. Cuenta Regresiva_

_4:59-_

-Espera… ha dicho… ¿tres?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me has roto la nariz! ¡Mi hermosa nariz! ¡Me duele, mierda, me duele! … ¿West? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te preguntaría lo mismo, hermano…

-¡Ustedes! –El inglés se incorporó rápidamente- ¡Miren por donde corren, casi me matan!

-Esa era la idea.

-Díselo a mi nariz, hermano.

-Y tú a mis pantalones -que estaban totalmente embarrados.

¡Paf! Algo se desplomó cerca del lugar. Los tres países se voltearon y vieron a Rusia que hacía esfuerzos para desenredar su bufanda de los arbustos. La sacó de ahí y tuvo que esquivar una flecha que provenía de la ballesta de "cierto" personaje, que escapaba de las estocadas de un furioso francés. Del otro lado, un americano corría felizmente, de no haber sido perseguido por Kumajirou y Canadá, porque el americano le robó la honda a su hermano. Por último, el italiano, preocupado por España y Japón se asomó apenas por los arbustos, temblando.

El ambiente quedó petrificado durante un minuto. Todos se miraban, expectantes. ¿Quién será el primero en atacar?

_-5 jugadores entán dentro de la colina. Cuenta Regresiva_

_4:59-_

_-3 jugadores permanecen en la colina. Cuenta Regresiva._

_4:32-_

…

-Oye, Inglaterra ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato al _chat et de souris?_ (gato y el ratón) Será divertido, solo que el ratón eres tú y el gato soy yo… (mirada depravada)

-Ya jódete, franchute de… -Pudo terminar la frase, de no haber sido porque Rusia intentó darle una estocada. (Afortunadamente) el filo de la cañería dio a parar en el bolso que traía, desgarrándolo y cayendo gran parte de su contenido.

Con esa simple acción, todos en la colina se volvieron locos. Atacaron al primero que se les cruzaba, hasta el mismo banderín cayó al suelo y fue usado como lanza, partiéndose por la mitad. Aún así, nadie estaba eliminado (de momento) o lo sacaron del montículo y la cuenta regresiva seguía andando.

China estaba acorralado por Prusia y Alemania, que intentaban con sus espadas atravesarlo. Pero este los esquivaba fácilmente y dejando un poco de lado su ballesta, intentaba darle en los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo para desestabilizarlos, pero estaba frente a superioridad numérica, desistiendo.

Inglaterra, por su parte, tenía que esquivar los ataques del francés y del ruso, que lo empujaban cada vez más lejos de lo que una vez fue la bandera roja. En su apuro, lo único que cogió de lo que quedó de su bolso fue su libro de conjuros. Maldijo al francés con un hechizo piro, quemando un trozo de la chaqueta azul. Este rodó por la colina, y cuando el fuego se apagó, tuvo que esquivar las flechas de su querido canadiense, que le apuntaba al hombro.

-Canada… no ataques a tus padres~ podemos salir… -Una flecha enganchó uno de los trozos que quedó colgando de la chaqueta en el suelo.

-Perdón... pero se supone que esto es virtual…

-¡Buaaaah! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Me rindo, me rindo, quiero irmeee! –Italia usaba la olla como escudo e intentaba localizar a Alemania, a duras penas. Una flecha corta rebotó contra la olla.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, aru. China apuntó en el pecho del otro, pero América lo cogió y lo estrangulaba. Soltó la ballesta e intentaba quitarse al otro, momento que aprovechó el italiano para coger la ballesta y disparar las flechas hacia cualquier parte.

-¡Cuidado! –15 flechas volaron por los aires y una de ellas llegó a la pierna del ruso. Claro está que estas tenían en su punta una poderosa toxina, y al rato este cayó al suelo, agotado. Incluso en ese estado intentaba atacar, pero Inglaterra lo empujó y dejó que rodara colina abajo. Antes de traspasar la difusa línea blanca, este se evaporó.

-_Quedan 7 jugadores- _

_-4 jugadores permanecen en la colina_

_4:31-_

_-3 jugadores permanecen en la colina_

_4:03-_

Inconcientemente Prusia salvó a su amigo francés al intentar atravesar al canadiense con su espada. No contó que Kumajirou saltara y se aferrara a su tobillo, mordiéndolo.

-¡Sáquenme esta cosa de encima! ¡Mier…! –El osito tenía una excelente dentadura y estaba destrozando literalmente el tobillo de su oponente. El canadiense sacó una flecha y apuntó no al hombro, sino a la altura del estómago. La flecha impactó en el objetivo y el abdomen del prusiano se tiño de rojo. Kumajirou lo soltó y mascota y dueño se fueron, buscando al francés.

-Por la… ¡demonios! … -sacó la flecha y brotó sangre a borbotones. Buscaba a una persona para desquitarse. -¡Escuchen todos! ¡Yo ganaré este juego! ¡Soy demasiado awsome como para per…! –China logró soltarse de América y golpeó fuertemente a Prusia en el cuello. -…der…ugh… -Prusia se evaporó, igual que Rusia.

_-Quedan 6 jugadores-_

_-4 permanecen en la colina_

_4:19-_

_-2 permanecen en la colina_

_3:51-_

América vio durante un momento el escenario ¡El juego estaba de maravilla! Nunca pensó que todos se tomaran un videojuego tan en serio, como si la victoria cambiara el mundo de raíz a cabeza. El héroe hizo un buen trabajo. Ahora tenía que conseguirse a un buen publicista, a alguien que llevara la producción, un delivery boy, etc, ¡el resto de los países tenían que conocer este invento! Aprovechó para tirar piedras a un italiano que estaba hecho una pelota en el suelo. Pero las piedras impactaban a la olla que usaba en la cabeza, sin efecto alguno. ¿Cómo quitarle esa protección? Fácil: se lo quitó con fuerza y lanzó la olla lejos. Cuando se preparaba para el golpe final e Italia agitaba el banderín rojo con fuerza, Alemania se separó de su pelea que llevaba con el inglés e intentó desestabilizar al americano, sin éxito.

Inglaterra intentaba crear una estrategia. Sin lugar a dudas, el estadounidense era el que más estaba molestando en la pelea. A diferencia de los 5 restantes, él ya había jugado y conocía las falencias en los que el resto solía caer. Como comprobó, tarde o temprano, alguno de ellos caería por su culpa. ¿Cómo hacer que perdiera el control? Esquivó al francés con su lucha con Canadá, y buscaba los restos de su bolso, a ver si se le ocurría algo. Casi al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esa hamburguesa que consideró botarla a la basura, sería la forma de sacar a E.E.U.U del juego, por muy tonto que sonara. Antes, debía buscar los restos de su bolso.

Estaba lo que quedó de su bolso tapado parcialmente por un poco de tierra. La taza de porcelana, una bella pieza de Wedgwood*, de color menta, hecha trizas, sus restos se mezclaban con los pedazos del libro, empapado por el agua del termo. Por suerte, la hamburguesa estaba intacta; la bolsa de té absorbió gran parte de la humedad. Ahora tenía que llamar la atención del americano, que esquivaba los ataques del alemán. Se sentía un poco idiota, pero será…

-¡Hey! ¡América! –¡Mírame! –El inglés sacaba la pequeña daga de bolsillo y la empuñaba como si fuera a acuchillar a la hamburguesa, destruyéndola -¿No la comerás?

-¿Eh? –Los ojos del americano se abrieron de par en par y sus labios hicieron un pequeño puchero- Eso… eso… es… ¡HAMBURGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –Corrió donde estaba el inglés y se lanzó para obtener el preciado alimento.

Alemania, que no se quedó atrás siguió de cerca de su oponente y cuando este estaba a punto de conseguir la hamburguesa, lo inmovilizó y lo dejó inconciente. Italia empujó al estadounidense, que rodó colina abajo. Rodó tanto, que llegó al arroyo, hundiéndose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque consiguió la hamburguesa, que estaba en su mano derecha.

-_Quedan 3 jugadores-_

_-3 permanecen en la colina_

_3:57-_

_-2 permanecen en la colina_

_3:29-_

Por su parte, Francia lidiaba con Canadá y China. Si no eliminaba a alguien pronto, lo harían con él y no quería "morir" de manera tan horrible como Romano, o Prusia… el juego, por unos instantes, parecía muy real y tenía tanto amor que entregar al mundo aún… tomó con fuerza el mosquete, regalo de su jefe; no tenía pólvora, pero lo usaba como maza. Casi imposibilitado de atacar, los dos lo apuntaban con sus flechas y él tenía que estar a una distancia peligrosísima para asestar un golpe. Kumajirou lo intentaba morder, además. ¡Todos contra él! ¿Qué podía hacer? Quedaban 5 personas, que si estaban allí fue porque tenían muchas habilidades (estar desesperado te hace pensar cosas ilógicas) y suerte… ¿Suerte? Solo una persona de las cinco NO HIZO NADA durante todo ese tiempo y seguía allí.

-Que injusto… pero… deux cibles valent mieux qu'une ... (Dos blancos son mejores que uno...)

Nadie se dio cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos para que la partida finalizara. ¿Y si nadie "ganaba"? Cinco personas seguían en competencia, pero el agotamiento era notorio. Solo quedaba esperar, a que alguno de los cinco enflaqueciera, para que acompañaran a sus compañeros, en aquel menú principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y Notas Anexas<strong>

*Wedgewood: es una marca de porcelana inglesa, que existe desde el 1700 aproximadamente. Es una de los proveedores más grandes del mundo en cuanto a porcelana, se producen vajillas de porcelana clásica en muchos dibujos y colecciones. Trabajan en esta línea muchos diseñadores famosos como Jasper Conran y Vera Wang.

* * *

><p>¡Saludos a todos!<p>

He tardado en la escritura de este capítulo principalmente por la inspiración. Iba súper bien, hasta que llegué como a la página 4 del Word y fue como…

-Eh… iba a escribir algo, pero no me acuerdo qué … -(soy olvidadiza al extremo, dependo de las libretitas y la alarma del celular)…

…así que pasé dos días haciendo memoria de lo que quería escribir hasta que me acordé ayer cuando estaba media perdida en el centro de Santiago buscando una dirección (Me sentí idiota caminando como por media hora sin rumbo XD). Tuve que esperar como cuatro horas para llegar a mi casa y ponerme a escribir como loca y hoy le he dado algunos detalles, pero sigo pensando que mi idea original estaba mejor expresada… Pero bueno, al menos, logré hacer memoria y terminar el capítulo :D

Publicaré entre el viernes y domingo de esta semana (probablemente)…

Gracias a MyobiXHitachiin (tengo que aceptar que sí, ahora que releo puse usuk inconcientemente) y a Mirae-no-sekai (te gusto :D) por los reviews :3


	6. ¿Y Romano?

_**Disclaimer**_: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen al igual que las referencias de series y videojuegos señalados :)

* * *

><p>-La cabeza… demonios… cómo me da vueltas… espera… ¡España! ¡Dónde mier… auu!<p>

Romano estaba bocarriba, en un fondo blanco. Al principio costó hacer memoria de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-Veamos… Estaba hablando con España, Francia y Canadá y… alguien me sujetó de la camisa… fue… ese ruso… me clavó una cosa en el pecho… espera un momento… ¿¡EH? ¿Qué demonios?... –El pecho de Romano no tenía ni una sola herida, ni una gota de sangre. Eso sí, le ardía un poco, como si estuviera recuperándose de una paliza.

-Mierda… Si España no gana ese jueguito… ¡demonios! Di más pena que mi hermano, maldita sea… -Romano encontraba patético ser el primero al que eliminaran. Era pero muy perdedor, hasta el segundo hubiese sido más digno. ¡Lo eliminaron y ni siquiera pisó la colina! –Qué rabia… solo porque ese ruso me atacó por la espalda, eso fue trampa, ¿no?…

Tenía que aceptar la cruel realidad, él estaba con la guardia baja y Rusia solo aprovechó la "oportunidad" que le dieron. Después de la estocada y el dolor intenso, recordaba muy pocas cosas: un grito, las caras del resto, blancas como papel, el llanto de España… y por casualidad, la voz de su hermano (más bien sus lloriqueos). Lo último antes de sumergirse en esa blancura absoluta era la sensación de que lo jalaban suavemente de los pies. Ese lugar le recordaba algo que oyó anteriormente (no recordaba dónde), una estupidez acerca de que si existía o no la "quinta dimensión*" o algo así. Sea como sea, la blancura era infinita, ni cielo ni tierra se avistaban. Flotaba, literalmente, si no hubiera sido por la sensación de pisar más blancura firme.

-Y este lugar se supone que es… a ver… ¿qué decía la carta?...

Caminó un buen trecho, pero desistió al ver que, por más que caminara, siempre regresaría al mismo lugar, una y otra vez. Se sentó en cunclillas, haciendo memoria acerca del contenido de la carta.

-…Este lugar… ¿será ese menú principal? –Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, un camino, hecho de cuadrados púrpuras y rosáceos, se divisó al frente. Una voz suave, como el de las presentaciones del estadounidense, se oía a la lejanía, pero era muy notorio lo que decía:

_-Felicidades, usuario 00321. Ha pasado con éxito el demo de prácticas de King of the Hill. Por favor, diríjase por el camino púrpura para validar su inscripción y desbloquear nuevos contenidos, como las tiendas, talleres y premios. Debido a la gran cantidad de información que se almacenará, terminada la acción el juego se reiniciará y volverá a la interfaz real. Discúlpenos por nuestro se__rvicio. _

_¡Disfrute de su estancia y diviértase!-_

-¿De… demo de prácticas? Así que en teoría no perdí… jaja… jajajaja… aún puedo tener mi venganza… jaja…

_-__Vendetta-_

-Sí, la van a tener… partiendo con Rusia.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó con ligera desconfianza hacia la ruta recién revelada.

-Este camino es eterno, ¿no se acaba nunca? Mierda, cómo estarán España y Veneciano… idiotas…

Romano no sería capaz de deducir cuánto tiempo llevaba andando por los cuadrados púrpura. Hacia delante, una débil franja morada avanzaba hacia el horizonte, al igual que la de su espalda. Tampoco quería desviarse, bastante tiempo esperó para que apareciese un color que no fuese blanco y no lo quería abandonar.

-¡Quiero terminar esto ya! ¡Ya! –Romano estaba cansado, tenía hambre y estaba frustrado. –Cosa curiosa, porque solo bastó que dijera eso y lentamente, una especie de bar, como los del viejo oeste, apareció al frente suyo, cortando el camino.

-Me quieren matar de un susto, eso quieren. No tengo otras opciones y si esta cosa salió porque empecé a hablar en voz alta… será.

Entró a la taberna. Estaba impecable. Los taburetes estaban alineados junto con la barra, las copas cristalinas colgadas del techo bajo, hasta un jukebox* arrinconado en una esquina, pero que no encendía. Cuando se acercó a este, notó que estaba empolvado.

Se dirigió a las botellas de licores. Esperaba encontrar algo para calmar su sed, un Marsalla* o alguno de los vinos que se exhibían detrás del mostrador. Abrió una que tenía una etiqueta rosada. Retiró el corcho y un olor nauseabundo inundó sus narices.

Rápidamente lo tapó y lo devolvió a su escaparte. El gruñido de su estómago le acordó que tenía hambre y bastante. Y de nuevo, Feliciano portaba la maleta repleta de pasta, no él. Al lado del escaparate de las botellas, una puerta de madera oscura indicaba lo que era una "cocina". Giró el pestillo y nada.

-¡Mierda, ábrete! –Le pegó una patada a la puerta, esperando que se abriese como lo que sucedió en las otras dos oportunidades. Pero nada. Al parecer, _de nuevo_ se mofaban de él.

No lo notó a primera instancia, pero en el mesón del bar, un sobre amarillo con un bolígrafo. De nada servía abrir las otras botellas, olerían igual de mal que la otra y si llegaba a encontrar algo para comer, le provocaría una indigestión de muerte. Así que lo mejor era abrir esa estúpida carta –porque ahora se encontraba malhumorado- leer lo que ponía y esperar.

-Puaj, el sellado está pegajoso… ¿Qué dem…? Esto es… ¿un contrato?

No, no era un contrato. Era una planilla de registro. Era como cuando querías crearte una cuenta en _youtube, Facebook, Twitter_… solo que hecha en papel.

-Solo esta porquería de hoja me separa de este antro y el mundo real. Terminaré lo más rápido que pueda para reventarle la cara a Rusia… no, mejor llamo a la mafia y que ellos lo hagan por mí –Para qué enfrentarse al eslavo, de todas formas, en el mundo real si le llegaba una estocada como la de antes era su fin. Cogió el bolígrafo y procedió a llenar la planilla.

La hoja de la planilla ponía: Nombre (NO USAR NACIONALIDAD), Apellido, Nombre de Usuario (no nacionalidad), Contraseña (?), Pregunta de Seguridad, Ubicación, Fecha de nacimiento y un casi imperceptible "Acepto los términos de servicio y la política de privacidad". Al final, con letras rojas, señalaba que finalizado de completar la planilla, había que guardarla en el sobre y echarla dentro de la rejilla de ventilación del jukebox. Una idea idiota, así la máquina se echaría a perder.

-Veamos… ¿por qué no puedo usar mi nación como nombre? Todos se refieren por mí como Italia Romano… esto lo hace más complicado mierda… tengo que pensar en un nombre para que el resto se muera de envidia…

Hizo memoria acerca de algún nombre. Descartó varios y al final se quedó con uno.

_-Lovino-_

-El otro ítem pone… ¿Apellido? Se devanó un poco los sesos con el ítem anterior, así que anotó el primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

_-Vargas-_

-Nombre de Usuario… les guste o no basuras, aquí SÍ escribiré lo que se me plasque. Al final, el nickname escogido fue: _mafiadelostomates. _–Esta falta de imaginación- pensó

-¿Contraseña? No me digas que me pueden suplantar… ahh… cabréense con esto, no estoy de ánimo para crear nombres raros. (Otra vez). Su contraseña fue (nombre omitido por asuntos legales).

-Este es lejos, el ítem más estúpido de todos.

_-Pregunta de Seguridad-_

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con una pregunta de seguridad? Es perdedor olvidarse de tu contraseña y responderte a ti mismo –olvidó que a él también le pasó en varias ocaciones- La pregunta elegida fue: ¿Qué cosas odias? Sus respuestas eran obvias, por lo demás.

-Sí, acepto su mierda de condiciones (ni siquiera las leyó).

Guardó la planilla dentro del sobre y fue donde el Jukebox y echó el sobre dentro de la rejilla.

-Limpian Todo el lugar y no detrás de la máquina. – ahogó un estornudo- Serán…

El jukebox se encendió súbitamente y emitió una melodía que hizo explotar los tímpanos de Romano. Emitía luces de colores y una pista fue elegida para tocar. La misma voz de antes se escuchó:

_-Gracias por enviar la planilla. Tenemos el placer (¿) de informarle que sus datos han sido aceptados y ya está listo para acceder a las tiendas. Ahora será devuelto a la interfaz real._

_¡Hasta la próxima!-_

-No otra vez…

Las fuerzas de Romano enflaquecieron y el dolor del pecho, que se había mitigado, le afectó de nuevo. La vista se nubló y le dieron náuseas. Antes de que cayera al suelo, sintió que lo jalaban de los pies, igual que antes. La cabeza le dio muchas vueltas y antes de abrir los ojos, un fuerte olor a quemado inundó el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>:

***Quinta dimensión:**hay referencias tanto en ramas como en matemática y física. Pero según los videojuegos son los errores gráficos que sacan al jugador del mapa o nivel, usualmente tienen un fondo negro, gris, o blanco.

***Jukebox: **en español es conocida como rocola, gramola o tragamonedas, es una máquina que reproduce música, que opera con monedas y que toca las canciones seleccionadas previamente en el aparato. Tiene iluminación de color en el frente y lados laterales. Posee botones con letras y números que permiten seleccionar una canción específica de un disco.

***Marsalla**: Es un vino producido en la región de Marsala, Sicilia. Se produce usando las variedades de uva Grillo, Catarratto e Inzolia y se suele servir como aperitivo entre el primer y segundo plato de una comida.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo y yo tenemos algo personal. Hoy cortaron la luz en mi casa para arreglar algunas cosillas y cuando volvió la luz (a eso de las tres de la tarde) y prendí el notebook para subir el capítulo, vi que el capítulo no existía. Mi reacción fue:<p>

-No… ¡NOOOOOOO! Tanto esfuerzo… *sollozos*

Así que tuve que ponerme manos a la obra y reescribir. El anterior tenía como 6 hojas y este es una niñería comparado con el otro. Pero será, no saco nada llorando en el teclado, el archivo no volverá D:

Es tan triste que te ocurra eso. Siempre digo que crearé respaldos de mis archivos, pero nunca lo hago por razones de tiempo (y a veces, la flojera te gana).

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Y agradecimientos a Tenten Akita por el review :3


End file.
